Ai Shiteru
by Gabitalove99
Summary: Los giros de la vida son muy bruscos. En un instante te encuentras en los muros de una gran mansión con grandes jardines y al siguiente estás en un internado formativo sin conocer a mucha gente. Pero sin saber a quienes podrías conocer y como pueden influir en tu vida futura. Nadie cree que con un hilo rojo atado al dedo, las cosas no vuelven a ser iguales a las de antes. ¡SxS!.
1. La noticia

El crepúsculo hacía su aparición en una gran mansión en Hong Kong, la cual era el hogar de la familia más poderosa y rica de toda la región, la Familia Li. Por las ventanas de la enorme mansión se asomaban los rayos ámbares que el astro sol enviaba a la enorme ciudad y todas las ciudades cercanas a ella. Las risas de dos niños era lo que sonaba en ese instante en los pasillos, llevándose consigo el silencio sepulcral.

- ¡Xiang!- decía un niño de 10 años jadeando por haber corrido por los pasillos- ¡Me las pagarás!.

- Eso, mi querido Xiao Lang, lo veremos- gritaba la aludida de igual edad, escapando hábilmente de su primo por el barandal de la escalera.

El pequeño Shaoran Li miraba como su prima escapaba otra vez de su captura, dejándose caer en el piso por haber corrido tanto por toda su casa. Desde abajo, Xian Li miraba orgullosa a su primo, se había escapado de él por quinta vez en el día después de una de sus travesuras. Miró a su primo desde el final de la escalera. Se sintió algo apenada y subió a ver como se encontraba, al haberlo pillado en el suelo descansando uso la mejor de las técnicas.

- Mmm... Parece que Shaoran no quiere que le de su porción del pastel de chocolate- dijo intentando que se levantara.

- Xiang, estoy cansado- dijo rezongando- ¿me ayudas a levantarme?

- Holgazán- dijo riendo y tendiéndole la mano- vamos- y cuando él le tocó la mano sonrió.

- Te atrapé- dijo el chico escapando esta vez.

- ¡Shaoran! No se vale!- dijo la niña inflando sus cachetes- fue trampa!

- Todo se vale en el amor y en las jugarretas!- dijo orgulloso.

- Muy bien, muy bien, tú ganas este turno, pero para la otra no caeré en tu trampa- dijo algo molesta.

- Gracias, gracias, ahora ¿dónde está mi premio?- dijo riendo triunfante.

- En la parte de abajo de la nevera, justo al lado de...- dijo maliciosa- La gelatina de verduras.

- PUAJ! Xiang! No es justo!- dijo asqueado- ¿tenías que colocarla ahí?

- Si, era el único lugar del refrigerador que tu no revisarías. Lo que para mi es el lugar más seguro del refrigerador.

- Buen punto, pero si ganas para la otra tu premio estará al lado de los coliflores con brocoli- dijo con la venganza reflejada en su adorable rostro.

- Como digas, sobreviviré por encontrar mi pastel de fresas con chocolate- dijo alegre- Todo sea por el chocolate!- dijo sonriente.

- Bajemos a buscar el pastel, pero ¿Y Meiling?- dijo preguntando por su prima de cabellos negros.

De pronto una sombra se asomó por detrás de ambos, su sonrisa era similar al gato Chessire de Alice in Wonderland.

- BUUU!- dijo saltando sobre ellos una niña de 10 años como ellos.

- AAAAHHH! MEILING!- dijeron ambos asustados.

- Eso es por dejarme atrás, me cansé de seguirlos todo el tiempo.- dijo molesta.

- Lo sentimos- dijeron apenados.

Entre los tres caminaron por los pasillos, quienes eran testigos de más de una travesura hecha por los primos Li, aunque la mayoría del tiempo todos sabían que Shaoran era el más serio de los tres y a veces muy huraño, pero de todas formas sonreía, no era un niño sin corazón, _Ay Shaoran, si tan solo te abrieras un poquito ante los demás como lo eres con nosotras _Pensaba siempre Xiang, quien veía en Shaoran soledad, a pesar de que con ellas estuviera feliz y sonriendo a medias ella conocía como era realmente y esperaba que alguien más que ellas vieran la sonrisa que ocultaba.

- Xiang, ¿en qué piensas?- decía Shaoran, Xiang no se había dado cuenta que se encontraban en el jardín. No sabía hace cuanto habían llegado. Mientras veía a Meiling entre las flores.

- Shaoran, he estado pensado...- decía mirando a unas flores de cerezo que caían sobre ellos mientras se sentaban- ¿Por qué eres así con nosotras?

- ¿Así como?- decía confundido.

- Así, alegre, ante todos te muestras siempre huraño y seriote. ¿Por qué solo nosotras vemos esa sonrisa en ti, mientras que para otros es un verdadero misterio?- decía la pequeña.

- Porque...- decía suspirando- tengo miedo- decía admitiendo.

- Pero ¿De qué?- decía ahora Xiang confundida.

- De que los demás me dañen, ustedes serían incapaces de dañarme, compartimos nuestra infancia y somos familia, pero no quiero querer mucho a nadie, porque luego ese alguien se va y deja el sufrimiento en su lugar - decía dolido.

Entonces ahí fue cuando Xiang lo entendió todo, Shaoran se refería a su padre. Ya habían pasado siete años desde que el padre de Shaoran había fallecido, ella recordaba que su primo y el padre de éste eran inseparables, siempre iban por helados o a parque a caminar, el pequeño Li sonreía muchísimo y su padre lo consentía como a sus hermanas, también era un gran tío con las dos pequeñas primas y eran felices junto con su mujer Ieran Li, quien en ese entonces sonreía tierna y serenamente, pero todo cambió cuando falleció.

Desde entonces Shaoran había dejado de ser el primo feliz ante todos, se había vuelto un niño serio y huraño, sus hermanas ocultaban su dolor con sonrisas y demostrando un ánimo alegre, su madre se volvió mucho más reservada y lucía un rostro de seriedad y serenidad, mezclado con su belleza, luciendo de un blanco luto siempre.

Las primas Li... Ellas se entristecieron al ver la partida de su querido tío, pero lo que más las hacía bajar el ánimo era ver a su primo encerrarse a si mismo en una burbuja de seriedad y que se volvía mucho más huraño. ¿Donde se había ido el Shaoran alegre y sonriente?

- Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Xiang mirando a la nada- lo siento, no lo sabía.

- Tranquila, no importa, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie, ¿me oyes?- decía serio.

- ¿Promesa del meñique? Porque estoy segura que si no la hago de seguro no me creerás.- dijo extendiendo su meñique.

- Promesa- dijo alzando su mano derecha con el meñique extendido y uniéndolo con el de su prima.

- ¿Recuerdas de donde venía la promesa?- dijo Xiang.

- No, sinceramente lo olvide- dijo con media sonrisa.

- Pues, para tu información... Yo también lo olvidé- dijo sonriendo apenada.

Ambos rieron de lo rápido que habían olvidado el origen de la promesa del meñique. Ya que lo habían oído de la madre de Xiang. Cuando dejaron de reír se dieron cuenta que Meiling los miraba confundida y le explicaron:

- Meiling- dijo Xiang- es que le pregunté a Shaoran si recordaba de donde venía la promesa del meñique y me respondió que lo olvidó, lo gracioso es que también lo olvidé yo, y por eso reíamos- dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por causa de la risa.

- Ah, oigan ¿a qué jugamos?- dijo Meiling alegre- estoy aburrida.

- Mmm... Se me ocurre una juego- dijo maliciosa Xiang.

- Oh oh, esto no es bueno... Para mi- dijo preocupado Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál es?- dijo Meiling ansiosa.

- Verdad o desafío!- dijo Xiang feliz.

- Pero para eso necesitamos una botella- dijo aliviado Shaoran.

- Mmm... Ya sé!- dijo Xiang sacando una moneda- a quien le caiga en la cabeza o a su lado le toca elegir.

- Buena idea- dijo Meiling.

- Esto es malo- dijo Shaoran derrotado.

Xiang se puso de espalda y lanzó la moneda, cuando se volteó se dio cuenta que cayó al lado de Shaoran.

- Bueno Shaoran, ¿Verdad o desafío?- dijeron las primas al unisono.

- Mmm... Verdad- dijo Shaoran-*Si no tuviera sentido común elegiría desafío*

- Ya sé!- su prima de castaños cabellos se aclaró la voz y habló- Si buscaras una novia ¿De qué color preferirías sus ojos?

- XIANG!- gritó Shaoran- no tengo por qué responder.

- Si no respondes te damos el desafío- dijo tranquila.

- Y ese sería...?

- Entrar al cuarto de tus hermanas y que dejaras que te vistan y te arreglen- dijo Meiling sonriente.

- ¿QUÉ? Ni loco- dijo molesto.

- ¿Que prefieres? ¿Responder esa pequeña pregunta o que sufras unas... 3 o 4 horas?- dijo Meiling.

- Bueno, si pudiera elegir a una novia, me gustaría que sus ojos fueran de mi color favorito- dijo satisfecho.

- Verdes- dijeron ambas.

- Si la encuentras más le vale que te cuide bien, Xiao Lang- decía Meiling algo celosa.

- Y empezamos de nuevo- dijo Xiang con gotitas en la cabeza.

Luego de haber discutido por 3 vez el inmenso cariño de Meiling a Shaoran se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, la sorpresa brillaba en el rostro de los primos al darse cuenta que era Ieran Li.

- Tía Ieran- dijo Meiling- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Niños, vengan conmigo al estudio- dijo tranquila y serena- debemos hablar de algo importante.

- Si- dijeron los tres niños colocándose de pie.

Ieran caminaba a la cabeza mientras los niños la seguían.

-¿Qué será tan importante para que nos lleven al estudio?- decía Meiling.

- No tengo idea- dijo Shaoran- últimamente no hemos echo nada malo.

- Nunca hacemos cosas malas, solo bromas inocentes entre nosotros, como cuando metí la sal en el azúcar y Shaoran tomo té salado- dijo Xiang al borde de la risa.

- Si, fue en tu anterior visita- dijo Shaoran serio- pero no hemos echo nada esta vez.

- Niños, esto no es por alguna travesura- dijo interrumpiendo la pequeña charla de los niños- es por una razón más importante.- Se detuvo en la puerta del despacho- entren.- y luego de eso entró al estudio.

Ambas primas abrieron sus ojos al notar a sus padres en el estudio, sentados alrededor de una gran mesa.

- Mamá, papá ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están todos reunidos?- dijo al ver a sus padres bastante serios.

- Calma hija, no es malo- dijo su madre.

- Entonces ¿Qué es?- dijo Meiling.

- Verán, ustedes deben de ir a una escuela, ya no estudiarán en casa- dijo su padre- irán a un internado formativo para hacerse cargo después de las compañías.

- ¿QUÉ?- gritaron los tres al unisono.

- Madre, con todo respeto ¿por qué no podemos ir a una escuela normal?- dijo Shaoran intentando sonar tranquilo.

- Porque los padres de Xiang, los padres de Meiling y yo ya no podemos dejar que estudien encerrados en sus casas. Deben aprender a valerse por sí solos.- Dijo Ieran con seriedad.

- Además que los profesores deben estar aquí tiempo completo- dijo Liang, la madre de Xiang.- los dejamos lejos de sus familias.

- Es por su bien- dijo Shen, el padre de Meiling.

Los pequeños no encontraban sentido a la decisión. Todo lo tenían en sus hogares ¿O ese era el problema?

- Niños, esta decisión está tomada, se irán pasado mañana al internado, les recomiendo que hagan sus maletas con todas sus pertenencias- decía pasiva Ieran.

- ¿Hacer maletas con todas las pertenencias? A que se refiere con eso, Madre- dijo confundido Shaoran.

- Lo que sucede, Xiao Lang, es que ustedes vivirán en ese internado hasta la mayoría de edad, vendrán para las vacaciones y volverán- dijo Ieran.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Estaremos lejos de nuestras familias?- decía Meiling con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿No hay otra opción?- dijo Xiang, sus padres negaron con la cabeza- Nos iremos sin protestar, tía Ieran.

- Pero...- dijo Meiling, luego de ver las miradas que sus primos le dieron se rindió- Estaremos listos.

- ¿Algo más que nos deban decir?- dijo Shaoran frío.

- Deja todo listo hoy, los baúles de tus primas llegarán mañana con sus pertenencias,disfrutarán mejor mañana y que partirán a Tomoeda, Japón- dijo Liang.

- El internado se encuentra allá- dijo Shen.

- Bien, con permiso- dijeron al unisono y se retiraron.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Shaoran, el cual quedaba entre el de Xiang y el de Meiling, se sentaron a hablar sobre el asunto.

- No puedo creer que aceptaras llevándote también nuestras opiniones Xiang!- decía enojada Meiling

- MEILING ESTO NO ERA UNA PETICIÓN ERA UNA ORDEN! no teníamos opción, ¿Shaoran estás de acuerdo con esto?- decía Xiang.

- Meiling, Xiang tiene razón, no había por donde tener escapatoria, sabes como son con respecto a las ordenes- dijo Shaoran.

- PERO YO NO QUIERO IRME! NO QUIERO ALEJARME POR SEIS O SIETE AÑOS DE MI FAMILIA!- las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos carmesíes.

- Yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero no quiero deshonrar a mi familia- se acercó a Meiling y la abrazó, ambas lloraban- Meiling no estás sola, nosotros estaremos juntos en las clases, estaremos juntos en estos años que siguen- mirando a Shaoran- primo ven, mira que de lado no te pensamos dejar.

- Bien- las abrazó a ambas y se separaron- nos iremos en unos días, ordenemos las cosas como dijo la tía Liang.

- Te ayudaremos con tus cosas- dijeron ambas

- Bueno- Shaoran se acercó a uno de los armarios e intentó sacar un baúl- eh... me ayudan?

- Ya vamos- las niñas se acercaron a él y comenzaron a tirar del baúl, hasta que este salió y dejó a los primos en el suelo.

- Bueno el baúl está afuera, empecemos con la ropa y ojalá esta no sea tan complicada- decía Xiang con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas acumuladas.

- No lloren más, ¡las lágrimas no ayudan!- decía Shaoran pero su voz sonaba algo quebrada.

- ¿Tú también estas triste?- dijo Meiling.

- Un poco abatido, pero ya que, tenemos que obedecer sin opción a otra.

- Bueno- Xiang estaba sobre una pequeña escalera alcanzando las cosas más altas del armario de Shaoran- estén atentos abajo!- y tiró unas camisas sobre sus primos.

Shaoran y Meiling: XIANG!

Xiang:*saltando desde la escalera y cayendo de pie* les dije que estuvieran atentos.

-Ah si?- y Shaoran le lanzó una almohada a la cara.

- GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!- gritó Meiling y comenzaron a golpearse entre ellos con los almohadones de Shaoran.

Luego la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran se abrió despacio y se asomó una figura esbelta, mirando el desorden del cuarto de Shaoran, era Fei Mei, una de las hermanas de Shaoran. Detrás de ella estaban las demás: Futtie, Sheifa y Fan Ren

- ¡Xiao Lang! que desorden hermanito. Ordenen antes de que mamá o uno de los tíos venga- dijo sermoneándolo cariñosamente. Luego vio a las dos niñas que estaban ahí y sonrió feliz.

- Meiling- dijo Xiang sudando.

- ¿Si?- dijo algo asustada.

- ¡CORRE!- dijo y ambas intentaron escapar, pero las cuatro hermanas tomaron a las niñas y se las llevaron a su cuarto.

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Si no vuelvo dije a mis padres que los amo!- gritaba Xiang.

- Y a los míos que cuiden de mi pajarito!- gritó Meiling.

Las cuatro mujeres cambiaron a las niñas, colocándoles vestidos y peinados diferentes, las maquillaron y les pintaron las uñas.

- Nos tratan como muñequitas- susurraba Xiang- odio el rosa!

- Y a mi me dejaron un pésimo sabor de boca con este labial- susurraba Meiling- si Shaoran no aparece por esa puerta para sufrir con nosotras yo misma lo mataré.

- Cuenta conmigo- le respondió su prima.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta, las cuatro dejaron de pintar las uñas de las pequeñas y se dirigieron a abrir.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Sheifa.

Y entonces un pequeño niño se escabulló entre sus hermanas e intentó sacar a sus primas.

- Casi y prometíamos matarte- le dijo Meiling.

Pero las hermanas se voltearon y encontraron a Shaoran.

- ¡Shaoran!- exclamaron las cuatro y una lo sujetó, otra sacó unos trajes para niño y otra lo desvistió.

Lo sentaron entre las dos primas, los tres suspiraban derrotados.

- Y otro muñeco más para la colección.- Dijo derrotada Xiang.

Los niños pasaron cuatro horas en la habitación, no fue hasta que Liang e Ieran entraron y vieron como sus hijos y sobrina eran tratados como verdaderos muñecos.

- Chicas, ¿qué les hicieron a sus primos?- preguntaba Ieran, con una de las comisuras de sus labios rojos levantada.

- Madre, pues...- dijeron las cuatro al unisono, algo avergonzadas por ser descubiertas.

- Nos vistieron y maquillaron- dijo Meiling- luego de eso nos tomaron fotos. ¡No las suban a Internet!- exclamó preocupada.

- Creo que intentaron usarnos para cosplays, pero ¡¿Por qué de rosa?!- decía triste Xiang.

- Veo que descubrieron la fobia de Xiang- les dijo riendo Liang- odia que la vistan de rosa.

- Mamá, solo que no me gusta que me pongan vestidos, pantalones o zapatos rosas, camisetas si, pero ese es mi límite- decía Xiang.

Todos rieron sobre la lógica de Xiang, con excepción de Ieran, los niños se dirigieron a sus cuartos y cada quien se quitó lo puesto por las cuatro mujeres. Pero para Xiang era un castigo.

- Fan Ren, ¿Por qué tuviste que pintar mis uñas de rosa?- decía buscando la botella de quita esmalte que tenía en casos de emergencias- te encontré!- pero al agitarla- ¿Por qué a mi? Justo ahora tenía que estar vacía.

Entonces al ver que ese rosado era oscuro se le ocurrió una idea.

- Vamos a ver- comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones- los encontré!- y sacó un esmalte violeta, unas pegatinas para hacer manicura francesa, timbres con diseños y un esmalte transparente- esto lo arreglará.

Comenzó a verse las uñas, le colocó las pegatinas para dejar un borde sin nada y pasó por encima el esmalte, repitió lo mismo con todas las uñas, luego con los timbres les puso un poco del esmalte y los presionó sobre una de las uñas, cuando lo quitó dejó una sakura violeta marcada. Hizo lo mismo con cada uña y luego de secarse les pasó el esmalte transparente para protegerlas.

- Lo que se puede hacer con el ingenio- sonrió a si misma y se fijó en las sakuras- No se porqué, pero creo que me guardan un secreto. Tal vez interfieran en nuestras vidas, no de manera negativa.- dijo razonando- Creo... que debería buscar algo en la biblioteca al respecto.

Xiang salió de su cuarto y caminó a la biblioteca, encontró el libro de las sakuras, pero al lado estaba lo que hace un momento la intrigaba.

- _Yubikiri Genman- _leyó, en lugar de tomar el libro de las sakuras tomó aquel que estaba al lado.

Se sentó en el sillón más cercano y comenzó a leer.

_"El 'Yubikiri Genman' es una promesa que al unir dos meñiques es conectar un hilo rojo invisible entre ellos, el cual se tensará, pero nunca se cortara..."_

- Oh, así que eso significaba- Xiang iba a cerrar el libro, pero se fijó en lo grueso que era, así que supuso que había más- Mmm... No tengo nada por hacer, así que... Unas hojas y ya- dijo hablando consigo misma y retomando la lectura.

_-"Esto comenzó en Japón hace muchos años, muchas leyendas parten porque la arteria ulnar conecta el meñique con el corazón, al estar unidos se dijo que el hilo rojo unía el corazón con el meñique, lo que representa la unión de los sentimientos y de intereses compartidos"- _hizo una pausa y continuó leyendo.

_-"Una de las leyendas dice que hay un anciano que vive en la Luna, y que cada noche baja y busca las almas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra, y cuando las encuentra las ata con un hilo rojo en el meñique para que no se pierdan.- _y cerró el libro.

- Así que la promesa del meñique es así de profunda- pensó en voz alta y miró su dedo meñique- y tú pequeñín ¿A quién te encontrarás atado?

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Holi! **

**Bueno, este extraño capítulo será el primero, tendrá algo de magia, pero no de la que se acostumbra en Card Captor Sakura, preferí cambiar el tópico de la magia un buen poco. Así que "_La familia poderosa" _Será poderosa de otro ámbito.  
**

**Xiang Li, prima de Shaoran y Meiling Li, es parte del Clan de Shangai, donde se extiende "la gran empresa Li", sus padres son Liang y Shang Li, tiene dos hermanos mayores, Fang y Chang Li, tiene un sobrino por parte de su hermana llamada "Sorata", ya que el padre de éste era japonés, el padre de Sorata falleció en un accidente automovilístico antes de que él naciera, por ello tiene el apellido de su madre.**

**Eso es todo, por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews, los contestaré gustosa.**


	2. Llegada, accidentes y emociones

_**Mientras en un lugar de Japón...**_

- ¡Sakura!- se oía la voz de Nadeshiko Kinomoto desde la planta baja de la casa- Baja, debemos decirte algo.

En el segundo piso, precisamente en uno de los cuartos, se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto cambiándose de ropa a la velocidad del rayo al oír el llamado de su madre desde abajo.

- Ya voy- gritó en respuesta, mientras salía de su cuarto con un peine en la mano arreglándose su corta cabellera durante su descenso a gran velocidad por las escaleras.

En el hogar de los Kinomoto reinaba la armonía, la cual estaba presente las veinticuatro horas del día, pero eso no era siempre. Solía desaparecer constantemente en las mañanas, precisamente en los horarios de clase, cuando la pequeña Sakura, de tan solo diez años, bajaba volando las escaleras para evitar llegar tarde a sus clases. Pero de igual forma sonreía como nunca, siempre optimista y dulce.

- ¿Qué sucede, mamá?- dijo mientras se asomaba y vio a sus padres y hermano en el sofá- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todos están serios?- preguntaba confundida.

- Siéntate, Sakura- de decía su padre tranquilo, no había seriedad, ni frialdad- Enseguida te lo explicaremos.

Sakura se dirigió al sofá más cercano, confundida y algo nerviosa.

- Hija, tu padre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti, ¿lo sabes?- decía Nadeshiko algo nerviosa.

- Si, mamá- decía obediente Sakura- sé que ustedes desean lo mejor para mí y Touya.

- Entonces, entenderás el porqué de esta decisión- decía serenamente Fujitaka.

- ¿Me pueden decir de que se trata todo esto?- decía inquieta Sakura.

- Sakura, con tu padre te inscribimos en el internado formativo de Tomoeda- dijo Nadeshiko, esperando una reacción poco favorable por parte de su hija. Se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que no estaba triste, sino ¿alegre?

- Bueno, ¿qué dices, Sakura?- comenzó su padre- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Mamá, papá, aunque me dolerá alejarme de ustedes he de decirles que estoy feliz- decía sonriente- Tomoyo me dijo ayer que a ella la inscribirían allí y me sentía muy triste por no estar con ella.

- Entonces, todo está claro, irás al internado dentro de dos días.- Dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo a causa de la alegría de su hija.

- Y monstruo- dijo Touya- Evita destruir el internado, mira que te iré a ver seguido para saber si ya lo aplastaste- decía con una sonrisa arrogante.

- NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!- dijo Sakura mientras su hermano se reía, al cual le dio una patada en la pierna que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor tomándose su pierna adolorida.

- Sakura, ya puedes ir a tu cuarto- dijo Fujitaka riendo con su esposa frente a la situación.- Te avisaremos cuando esté listo el almuerzo.

- Y Sakura- dijo su madre- te iremos a dejar al internado en dos días, así que ve arreglando tus pertenencias.

- Si mamá- dijo Sakura sonriendo y subió de regreso a su cuarto a ordenar lo que pudiera guardar.

Mientras subía se sentía algo triste por abandonar a su familia, no los vería por largo tiempo. Meses siendo exacta, lo sabía gracias a Tomoyo, quien hacía dos semanas había hablado con Sakura al respecto.

**_Flash Back_**

**_- Sakurita- dijo Tomoyo triste- No nos veremos hasta las vacaciones o hasta las fiestas, en ese Internado no conoceré a nadie, no me permitirán salir hasta las vacaciones._**

**_- Es una lástima, Tomoyo.- decía cabizbaja Sakura- pero descuida, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien._**

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Ahora veía con claridad aquello, ella iría con su prima al mismo Internado, vería a sus padres en las vacaciones, pero ellos lo hicieron para su bien. También no los podía ver mucho, ya que su madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto era una famosa modelo y su padre un reconocido arqueólogo y presidente de una gran compañía de electrónicos, ambos ocupados y su hermano cuidaba de ella, poseían una gran compañía de electrónicos que era por herencia de su abuelo por parte paterna. Cuando su hermano estuviese en su mayoría de edad y con todos sus estudios él llevaría la cabeza y Sakura cooperaría en ello.

En ese Internado se preparaban a los hijos de los mayores empresarios del continente, e incluso de otros cercanos. Los estudiantes estaban internos hasta la mayoría de edad, donde ya estarían capacitados para estar a cargo de las empresas familiares. Les permitían salir en vacaciones e ir a las fiestas del templo Tsukimine que se encontraba al lado de las instalaciones, algo que para los jóvenes y niños era una noticia buenísima.

Sakura comenzó a preparar sus cosas para tener el día siguiente para disfrutar con su prima y preparar lo último para su viaje. Estaba entusiasmada y asustada, no conocería a nadie, con excepción de Tomoyo, era algo que la preocupaba, pero el hecho de estar con su prima en ese lugar y conocer un lugar nuevo le atraía de igual forma.

- Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien- se dijo para sí misma. Ella era fuerte en su interior, de una manera en que cada vez que caía volvía a levantarse e intentar continuar y superar lo que la hizo caer.

Cuando ya tenía la mayor parte lista de su equipaje la llamaron para almorzar, estuvieron platicando sobre como sería el Internado, lo que aprendería y que podría enviar cartas o llamar a casa. Luego de almorzar era el turno de Sakura para lavar los platos, cuando terminó pasó el día escribiendo en su diario, mientras que veía el teléfono que sus padres le habían entregado hace unos minutos, para que lo tuviera consigo cuando fuese al Internado.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, pero ahora debía tener la mente fría y tranquila, en sí todo lo que concernía al Internado no era tan malo, conocería gente y un nuevo lugar. Ahora estaba en ella el querer avanzar o quedarse sin empezar. Sin más en que pensar pasó la tarde en su cuarto, repasando lo último e investigando en la computadora de su casa sobre el Internado Formativo Tomoeda.

_Internado Formativo Tomoeda._

_Educando las futuras generaciones para el mañana._

_El Internado Formativo Tomoeda tiene gran fama mundial, por ser reconocido a través del extranjero por ser el internado con mejor rendimiento y disciplina en el mundo. El Internado mantiene a los estudiantes internos hasta la mayoría de edad, donde ya pueden estudiar en Universidades para entrar en el mundo laboral, en caso de ser una familia con una empresa, para ser parte del comité administrativo._

_El Internado tiene estudiantes desde China hasta Inglaterra, manteniendo el contacto entre sus familiares y formando lazos sociales capaces de capacitar mejor la habilidad social a futuro con socios y clientes._

_Se divide en: Primaria Tomoeda, secundaria Tomoeda e Instituto Seijo._

Sakura cerró la ventana de la página y se inspiró la mayor de las calmas.

No sería la única que no comprendería el sistema.

No sería la única que estuviese incómoda.

No sería la única que no entendiese ese lugar.

- _También está Tomoyo, Sakura- _Decía su consciencia. Y era cierto, tan preocupada estaba que había olvidado decirle a Tomoyo que estaría con ella en el Internado.

Cuando apagó el monitor subió a su habitación y llamó a Tomoyo, la cual le contestó alegre.

- ¡Hola, Sakurita!- decía la alegre Tomoyo- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

- Tomoyo!- decía preparándose para la euforia que demostraría al enterarse de la noticia- ¡Iré al Internado Tomoeda contigo!

Un silencio absoluto se mostró de pronto en la línea opuesta. Sakura temía que Tomoyo no lo tomara tan bien como creía.

- KAWAII! Sakura me alegraste y me ahorraste la despedida más difícil del mundo!- dijo gritando alegre que Sakura tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído- No puedo esperar a que cuando estemos en el Internado comience a coserte vestidos y...- luego de eso ambas hablaron sobre el Internado y temas triviales.

La noche cayó y era la hora de cenar, era noche de pasta y todos terminaron satisfechos con la deliciosa cena, esta noche era el turno de Touya para lavar los platos, así que Sakura se preocupó de ordenar lo mayor posible en su habitación.

Al día siguiente Sakura decidió visitar a Tomoyo y ver como sería su vida de "internas", Tomoyo le probó una gran cantidad de vestidos confeccionados por ella durante el día, lo que hizo sentir algo incómoda a Sakura, pero lo aceptó por la amistad y el cariño a su prima lejana.

Y el gran día llegó.

- ¡Sakura!- se oía desde la puerta abierta.- Monstruo, ya despierta. Llegarás tarde al día de bienvenida.

Pero Touya no contó con que una almohada le llegara a la cara en respuesta a ello.

- Ya me levanto, hermano. ¡Y que no soy un monstruo!- dijo molesta, dirigiéndose al baño.

**En Hong Kong...**

- ¡Lo odio!- decía Xiang saliendo de su cuarto muy despeinada y molesta.

- ¿Qué es lo que odias tanto?- decía Shaoran, oyendo a su prima maldecir palabras en chino que una menor de diez años no debería decir.

- Odio a un pequeño aparatito que se conecta a una pared y se coloca en una mesita de noche. Se llama "despertador" y lo he estado usando desde hace mucho. Y aun así lo odio.- dijo refunfuñando- Como desearía un día que se cayera al piso y se rompiera en miles de trocitos, lo enterraría en el jardín y bailaría sobre su tumba.

- Y ¿por qué no lo has echo?- dijo Shaoran en respuesta. Sabía que ella podría hacerlo, y más con un objeto tan pequeño como ese.

- Desgraciadamente lo hice una vez, y lo siguiente que vi fue que las amas de llaves lo barrieron y apareció mi hermana colocándome un nuevo despertador- dijo molesta- me dijo _Aprende a usarlo, ya que dentro de poco te servirá.- _Dijo imitando a su hermana mayor.- Odio ese maldito ruido, aunque no lo programe siempre aparece sonando a las ocho en punto.

_**De regreso en Japón...**_

- Aunque lo odie debo de usarlo- decía Sakura mirando el despertador ya vestida.- Pero gracias a ti al menos llego a tiempo a veces.

Sakura miró por última vez el lugar que tenía su despertador. Luego prosiguió a desconectarlo de la pared y lo guardó en una de las cajas con el rótulo de "Sakura", después bajó con la caja en sus manos y la dejó en el recibidor. Este iba a ser un día memorable.

- Buenos días, Sakura- le dijo su madre- Veo que a Touya se le ocurrió ir a despertarte- decía sonriendo y riendo un poco.

- Y por eso se ganó mi almohada en su cara- decía sonriendo victoriosa.

- Pero para Touya es igual, o más difícil ver que te estás volviendo independiente- dijo su padre.- En el fondo se está desmoronando de seguro.

-¡QUE NO ES ASÍ!- se oía detrás de una de las puertas de la planta alta.

- Hija, desayuna bien. Hoy será un día importante- le dijo Nadeshiko a Sakura.

- Si- dijo sentándose a la mesa- Gracias por la comida- y comenzó a desayunar lo servido en su plato.

_**En el departamento de los primos Li...**_

**_-_ **Ya casi estoy- decía Meiling arreglándose los pequeños moños sobre su cabeza, dejando el resto de cabello a ambos lados. Para luego colocarse el gorrito blanco con negro que pertenecía al uniforme.

- Ya voy!- decía Xiang colocándose el zapato y el bolso mientras salía de su cuarto, con el gorro cayendo de su cabeza de castaños cabellos.

- ¿Acaso soy el único que sale sin tener novedad?- decía Shaoran, perfectamente vestido y arreglado, con el gorro en las manos.

- No es nuestro asunto como lo haces, solo espéranos un minuto- decía Meiling saliendo de su cuarto atando el último de los moños.

- Terminé- decía Xiang ordenada, con un cepillo de pelo en la mano y alisando su falda con la otra.

- Jóvenes amos, vengan a la mesa a desayunar, se les hará tarde- les dijo Wei cuando estaban listos.

- Gracias, Wei- dijo Shaoran caminando al comedor, detrás de él venían Meiling y Xiang.

Los tres primos se sentaron a la mesa y agradecieron la comida que Wei les había servido, cuando la terminaron llevaron las cosas al lava trastos y fueron a colocarse los zapatos al recibidor. Wei los acompañó y los fue a dejar al internado. No iban equipados, ya que sus cosas habían sido enviadas el mismo día en que las arreglaron. Al día siguiente estaban descansando y al siguiente tomaron el vuelo con destino a Japón.

- Muchas gracias por venir a dejarnos, Wei- dijo Meiling haciendo una reverencia a Wei.

- También gracias por cuidarnos todos esos días- dijo Xiang siguiendo el ejemplo de Meiling.

- Y por enseñarnos lo necesario en nuestra vida diaria- dijo Shaoran siguiendo a sus primas.

- De nada, jóvenes amos- dijo Wei haciendo una reverencia ante los niños- Espero eso les sirva para su estadía aquí, cuídense mucho, niños- dijo y se fue al departamento.

Los niños entraron en las grandes rejas que se mostraban imponentes frente a ellos, había algo que debieron de notar o sentir, pero cuando lo hicieron era muy tarde.

- Auch!- se oía una voz femenina, más o menos de la edad de los primos- Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto!- decía quitándose de encima de Shaoran y quedando de rodillas.

- N- no te preocupes- respondía Xiang que, al igual que Meiling, había caído por ir demasiado junto a Shaoran- Pero si que me dolió el impacto- decía riendo un poco.

- Eh... ¿Me ayudan?- decía Shaoran con el rostro en el suelo, ambas primas lo ayudaron a que quedara sentado en el lugar donde había sido el pequeño accidente.

- Cuanto lo siento- repitió la chica que había caído sobre ellos- Debí haber puesto mucho antes el despertador.- decía reprochándose a si misma.

- Tranquila, ninguno de nosotros es rencoroso- dijo Xiang- Veamos, ¿alguno tiene alguna herida, raspón o dolor fuerte?- dijo mirando a todos los caídos.

Todos negaron.

- Ves? Nadie herido. Ahora deja de disculparte tanto- dijo Xiang sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano, en señal de saludo- Soy Xiang Li, un gusto conocerte.

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto- dijo la chica sonriendo y respondiendo al saludo.

- Oigan, ¿no saludarán a Kinomoto?- dijo Xiang a sus primos silenciosos- Al menos conocemos a una persona de millones en este internado.

- Soy Meiling Li- dijo saludando a Sakura- Y éste de aquí es nuestro primo.

Pero no habían notado lo impactado que se encontraba el susodicho.

- Eh... ¿Shaoran?- le dijo Meiling.

- Shaoran...- dijo Xiang pasando su mano frente al rostro de su primo.

- XIAO LANG LI!- gritaron ambas y vieron como el chico salía de su ensueño.

- Oh...- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Sakura- Mucho gusto, soy Shaoran Li.

- Sakura Kinomoto- dijo contenta Sakura y al abrir los ojos mostraron su verdadero color esmeralda.

- Bueno, al parecer llegamos temprano, vayamos al patio, de seguro hay un paisaje hermoso en esta primavera- dijo Meiling contenta- Kinomoto ¿has estado aquí antes?

- Si, para las actividades que tenía mi hermano. Conozco un lugar tranquilo, vamos!- dijo la inocente chica guiándolos a un lugar secreto.

Los tres primos la siguieron en grupo, pero cuando notaron que estaba lo suficientemente apartada de ellos, ambas primas miraron a Shaoran.

- Xiao Lang- dijo Meiling- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Meiling, es notorio de que no lo está- dijo Xiang- pero supongo que tiene que ver con esa niña. ¿Viste sus ojos?- le dijo a Shaoran.

_ - Mi color favorito, verde, un verde esmeralda mezclado con jade y un color de las hojas de las plantas más hermosas. Un verde que opaca cualquier joya.- _Shaoran pensaba con gran profundidad. Sin escuchar a su prima.

- Shaoran, te estoy hablando- dijo Xiang y le paso la mano por frente la cara otra vez. No respondió- Meiling, ya lo perdimos.

- Mmm...- se acercó a su oído- SHAORAN LI!

- AAGGHH!- exclamó enfadado- MEILING NO HAGAS ESO!

- Te quedaste como en otro planeta.- le dijo Meiling.

Pero todo quedó interrumpido por la aparición de Sakura frente a ellos y el sonrojo de Shaoran.

- Me preocupé, creí que se habían perdido- les dijo Sakura sonriendo- Vamos, es por aquí- dijo corriendo a uno de los sectores, Meiling por curiosidad se adelantó mucho más, dejando a Xiang y Shaoran solos.

- Shaoran, sabes como soy de perceptiva, ¿no?- comenzó Xiang.

- Si, lo sé- dijo Shaoran, observando a su prima junto a Sakura.

- Entonces, no te extrañes por lo que diré- continuó Xiang.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Shaoran.

- Shaoran, responde con la verdad- siguió Xiang. Shaoran asintió.- ¿De qué color son los ojos de Kinomoto?

- D_e mi color favorito. Verde. Un verde intenso, que comparado con las esmeraldas y el jade... Esos objetos pierden el valor frente a ella. Un verde brillante.- dij_o observando a Sakura y sin medir sus palabras.

- Shaoran...- Dijo sorprendida Xiang- Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo así sobre alguien que no sea de la familia.

- ¿Eh?- dijo también sorprendido por lo dicho por su prima.

- Shaoran. No es para ser amor, tampoco amistad... No aún- dijo Xiang dulce- pero esa chica... Es única. Tal vez la única que debe tener una presencia sin que te vuelvas huraño. La saludaste con la mano, te quedaste mirándola un largo rato y me diste una descripción de gran detalle de sus ojos.

Los colores en el rostro de Shaoran eran algo nuevo para ella, nunca lo había visto así. Era una ocasión única.

- Y ¿si tu respondieras? ¿Qué color tienen sus ojos?- dijo intentando defenderse de alguna manera.

- Verdes, Shaoran. Simplemente verdes- dijo sonriendo Xiang- Piensa en lo que te dije. Uno no escoge de quien enamorarse, así que no te sientas mal ni presionado por ello.

- Bueno, bueno- dijo Shaoran- Nos dejarán atrás si nos quedamos clavados aquí, ¡apresurémonos!- dijo corriendo contra su prima, a la cual no le costaba rebasar, pero mientras corría pensaba.

_- ¿Será posible que ella sea quien me cambié? ¿Ella será la indicada?- _dijo cuestionándose e intentando encontrar respuestas.

**_Y pensar..._ **

**_Que esto recién comienza._**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _Hola gente bonita! Bueno, sé que me demoré muchísimo en subir esta actualización, pero tomen en cuenta que estudio y cuesta mucho a veces pensar ideas para el fan fic._

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SHAORAN! **Pequeño huraño, ha sido muy genial para mi conocerte por medio del manga y el anime. Me gustas! Pero eres de Sakura xD. Que lo pases muy bien, Shaorancito en tu cumple. Y también espero darte un digno regalo... Cuando termine todo esto ^w^.  


_SxS!. Ya aparece! No quería hacer a Shaoran tan serio y huraño, es como que Sakura es quien intenta romper el gran muro de dureza. Pero aún así será algo más huraño con los demás._

_En mi cuenta de DeviantArt subí más o menos el modelo de Xiang Li._

art/Li-Xiang-382500128

Espero les guste su diseño.

Salí de vacaciones. Ojalá pueda avanzar más.

Los quiere!

Gabita


End file.
